


Sex Shop

by Bonnie131313



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, Kink, M/M, Shooting Guns, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-05-13 02:41:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5691553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonnie131313/pseuds/Bonnie131313
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Reese hates it when Harold neglects to mention everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> previously published on Tumblr

John Reese hates it when Finch leaves important details out of his briefing.

“It’s a sex shop.”

“We’ll need to reconnoiter inside.” Shaw sounds cheerful about that.

“The insurance information says there are security cameras,” Finch tells her. “However, the system does not seem to be online so I wasn’t able to get any details about how the store is set up beyond the blueprints.”

“That won’t have where the racks and counters are set up.” Shaw tells Finch. 

“It’s a sex shop.” Reese tries again.

“You’ll want to get a look at the staff and the customers,” Harold continues as if John hadn’t said anything. “Especially the clerk, Steven MacLeod.”

“I remember the briefing.” Reese tells him. “Which somehow omitted the fact this is a sex shop.”

“Is that an issue?” Finch asks sounding genuinely puzzled.

“Only for prudes.” Shaw tells them before heading inside.

“I’m not a prude.” Reese protests. “I’m not,” He tells Harold. “I just don’t see why the machine didn’t mention it.”

“Do you think the type of merchandise might affect the type crime?” Finch asks him.

Reese sighs. “It could.”

“I’m afraid we do not have a great deal of time.” Finch tells him. 

“Let’s go.” John tells him. With any luck, Harold in a sex shop ought to be good for a laugh.

The shop is a lot more open and bright than Reese was expecting. It could be any other boutique in the city if it weren’t for the manikin wearing rubber fetish gear right in front of them. 

Finch does that little turn around that John finds absolutely endearing even though he knows it has more to do with Harold’s bad back then childlike enthusiasm. John watches as the man hones in on a shelf full of books bearing the sign ‘Victorian Erotica 20% off’ and abandons John for the joy of the printed page.

Shaw has gone left to the leather section which leaves John to go right past the great wall of dildos. He does his best not to gape at the selection, why would anyone want a two foot fluorescent green phallus with a head bigger than John’s fist? He reminds himself he’s here to work. ‘Just pretend to shop so you have a chance to look around without attracting attention.’ he tells himself. ‘Do not think about what you could do with some of this stuff and…”

Forcing his gaze away from the glass dildos, John forces himself to count security cameras and figure out lines of sight. Security looks pretty good. It wouldn’t stop a pro, but he’s pretty sure that a pro wouldn’t both bother shoplifting flavored lubes or blow up dolls. 

Of course some of this stuff is expensive, the shop must bring in a decent amount. Still, it’s on a busy street and a glance behind the register shows they’ve got a drop safe. More likely to be held up for the deposit bag on the way to the bank rather than a gunman walking in and holding them up.

John idly leafs through a rack of French maid costumes, pretending to look for one his size, while considering the alternatives. Finch hadn’t found anything in Steven MacLeod’s life to suggest he had a personal enemy. Again, not impossible but not worth speculating without additional info. Some kind of religious fanatic maybe? Still, Finch hadn’t found anything and those sorts tended to rant about stuff for awhile before they worked up the nerve to do something.

“Don’t forget the fishnet stockings.” Shaw comments when he actually finds an outfit that would fit him. “You’ll also need ‘fuck me’ shoes.” 

John hastily puts the outfit back on the rack. Shaw has a basket full of things.

“Doing your early Christmas shopping?” John asks.

“They have quality stuff.” She grins and leans closer. “I’ve got nothing.” She tells him in a serious undertone. “We’re the most suspicious people in the whole store.”

“We always are.” John agrees with a sigh. “We might be early.” 

“Possibly,” Shaw shrugs. “What do you think?” She asks holding up a studded leather collar.

“Uhm..” John is not sure what to say. “Who?”

“Bear, who else?” Shaw grins at him like she knows exactly what he’d been thinking.

“Bear already has a collar.” John feels obliged to point out.

“This is top quality leather, Reese.” Shaw tells him. “Sexy deserves the best.”

“Sure.” John nods because the last thing he wants to do is argue with Shaw about dog collars in the middle of a sex shop.

He finds Harold has already tracked down their number, Steven MacLeod, over by the display of sex chairs. 

“I’m not sure with my back, that it would be a viable choice.” Finch is explaining to the young man.

“Well it would depend.” Steven MacLeod is young, earnest and totally unabashed. “The great thing about the lounge is that it offers support while maintaining the ideal position.” He leads Harold over to a wavy red leather creation. 

Harold studies the object thoughtfully while Mr. MacLeod lauds the features.

“Find something?” If Reese was hoping to discompose Finch, he is doomed to be disappointed. 

“Do you think it would help with my back?” Harold asks him. 

John briefly contemplates Harold draped over the lounge. He clears his throat carefully. “It might.” He manages to get out without squeaking. 

“Do you have something that might work in bed?” Harold is asking the clerk.

“There are wedge pillows.” Steven leads Harold and John over to another display. “There are several different models and we can always special order something if we don’t have exactly what you need.”

Harold and Steven discuss firmness and angle of incline while John tries desperately not to imagine Harold draped over any of the display pieces.


	2. Chapter 2

Harold Finch is beginning to think he ought to have told John more about the nature of the business before coming down to check out the store. Perhaps if he had they could have worked out a cover story beforehand. 

John is standing too close to him. The young salesman is misinterpreting the situation. John is doing everything he can to encourage this.

Harold would have thought Mr. Reese and Ms. Shaw would pretend to be a couple. They’d done it before after all. It would be a believable ruse. John has too much sense to ever consider taking Ms. Shaw to bed but they are both of age, both good looking and both capable of pretending to be interested in one another.

Harold does his best to ignore John’s proximity, does his best to ignore John’s hand on his arm just above the elbow. He manages to turn his body just enough to see John. The former operative is listening to the young salesman’s spiel with serene interest.

John notices his regard and smiles down at him before turning his attention back to the number. Harold manages to suppress his instinctive shiver. 

John is not the first man Harold has ever found attractive. He is not the first man Harold has suffered with unrequited love. He is not the first man to be totally oblivious to Harold’s regard.

Oh, John is fond enough of him. Harold is sure that John is curious about him, about his secrets. If anyone asked, John would claim to hold Harold in affection. If only it were enough for Harold. 

Harold realizes he has not been paying adequate attention to the sales pitch. John and Steven are both looking at him.

“That sounds excellent.” He says exactly if he had been following the conversation. “The largest wedge, I think, and one of the thinner ones.”

He can certainly afford them. Who knows, they might even be better for his neck then his pillow.

“Does the lounge come in any colors beside red?” John asks the young man.

“John…” Harold can also afford the lounge but there isn’t any point.

“We’ve got a sample book.” Steven offers.

“Is this really necessary?” Harold hisses at John while the young man disappears behind the counter in search of the book.

“We need to keep close to him.” John reminds him. “It was either the lounge or the spanking horse.”

“You need to get out of here.” Both men turn in surprise when Shaw emerges from behind a rack of four-strap harnesses. “Root just called me. She says the machine is throwing fits because it thinks you’re in danger.” She tells Harold urgently. 

“Take him outside.” John orders her, pulling Harold towards the door.

“Root’s on her way.” Shaw takes Harold’s other arm, urging him along. “She already called Carter and Fusco.” They are just past the paddle display when the masked gunmen burst through the door.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's some violence - hitting, shooting and killing - in this chapter. Also Shaw threatens one of the bad guys with bodily harm.

 

There aren’t many people Sameen Shaw can honestly say she likes. Two of them are in the shop with her. Even if they’re idiots at times, they’re her idiots.

The first gunman is dead before he can point his weapon. A well placed blow to the throat breaks his larex. John smoothly dislocates the shoulder of the next man through the door, wrenches the rifle out of his hand and clubs him down.

Shaw grabs the next goon by his collar, pulling him forward so he trips over his dead companion. A sharp chop to the back of his neck as he goes down ensures he won’t be getting up anytime soon.

Reese shots the next one in the knee, pulls the gun out of his hands and tosses it to Shaw. She catches it and swings it like a baseball bat. Number five is down with a broken nose if he’s lucky. Sameen doesn’t give a shit if he’s unlucky.

She can hear people in the store behind her screaming in confusion and fear. She doesn’t care if they escape or not except she knows Harold will be upset if something happens to them and if Harold’s upset, then John will be upset She swings the gun again catching the next goon in the chin. Reese slams the butt of his gun into the goons gut and he’s down for the count.

Sameen hopes that Harold is trying to get away because there five more coming. She doesn’t dare spare a second to glance back to make sure Finch is away. John’s gun is out and he shoots gunman number seven in the shoulder. Sameen pulls out her pistol and drops number eight.

Then Bear is there, leaping on one of the goons and bringing him down. The creep screams and tries to shoot the dog but John puts a bullet through his head before he can turn the rifle in the right direction.

Distracted by Bear, John and Sameen; the last two gunman don’t notice Root walked up behind them. Not until she shoots them in the back of their head, anyhow.

“Hi.” Sameen greets Root.

“Hey.” Root smiles. “Buy anything good?”

“Picked out a couple of things.” Sameen tells her. “Didn’t have a chance to pay for them yet.”

“Are you alright?” Harold is limping down the aisle towards them.

“Why are you still here?” Reese and Bear hurry over to fuss over the older man. “You should have gone out the back door.”

“It was all over before I got there.” Finch tells him. “I think everyone else has fled. Are you sure you’re alright,John?”

“They’re so cute.” Root whispers loud enough for the men to hear.

“I may puke.” Sameen agrees. Finch and Reese both glare at the women.

“Carter and Fusco should be here soon.” Root announces cheerfully.

“I can’t imagine what Mr. MacLeod could have done to inspire such a response.” Finch says thoughtfully. “There was nothing in his past that would justify such an assault.”

“Maybe he was just going to be at the wrong place at the wrong time.” Root suggests.

“Why would 11 men armed with semi-automatics assault a sex shop?” John yanks one of the still breathing ones off the floor and gives him a little shake. “I don’t suppose you would care to explain.”

The goon’s response is profane. Sameen doesn’t have the longest fuse and her temper flares. She advances on the goon with a little growl.

“You are going to tell us exactly what is going on here.” She tells him.

“Who’s gonna make me?” He sneers at her. Sameen grins.

“You know, I used to be a doctor.” She announces. “A surgeon in fact.”

“Ms. Shaw,” Finch says nervously.

“And there was always one operation I never got a chance to perform, bilateral Orchiectomy. Of course I don’t have a scalpel on me but there’s a lot to be said for more primitive methods.” She cracks her knuckles with a wide grin. Everyone but Harold looks confused. Finch just looks appalled. The creep is starting to get really nervous.

“What’s an Orchi-thingie?” Reese asks Finch.

“Ms. Shaw is threatening to manually excise his gonads.” Finch tells him. John considers that for a moment.

“Ouch.” He deadpans. The idea doesn’t seem to bother him very much. “Is it possible for her to pull them off with her bare hands?” He asks curiously.

“It’s easier with pliers.” Root tells them. She looks rather excited at the prospect.

“I don’t suppose it takes a great deal of strength.” Harold sighs resignedly. “Do try not to get blood all over everything, Ms. Shaw.”

“You’re joking, right?” The goon is struggling to get away but John’s grip is like iron. “Don’t let her touch me, man.”

“It’s up to you.” Sameen tells him. “You either tell us everything we want to know or I grab, twist, pull and bring some home to Mama.”


	4. Chapter 4

Carter and Fusco find them at one of the sidewalk tables of a little bakery cafe down the street. 

“Detectives, would you care for some coffee?” Finch offers as the waitress sets down a small pot of tea, a carafe of coffee, a bowl of water and a large platter of cookies on the table.

John puts the water down on the sidewalk for Bear as Root and Shaw emerge from the cafe.

“What on earth were you doing in the bathroom for twenty minutes?” Harold asks them.

“It’s a woman thing.” Shaw pours herself a cup of coffee and sits down.

“Your shirt’s inside out.” Carter informs Root.

“Whoopsie.” She smiles smugly at the other woman, sits down between Shaw and Finch and selects a caramel brownie from the assortment.

“Are you investigating that robbery down the street?” John asks innocently.

Carter and Fusco exchange glances and sigh.

“Yeah,” Fusco tells them. “Funny think the security cameras were erased for the time in question.”

“Whoopsie?” Root looks even more smug.

“Oh dear,” Finch sounds totally sincere. “I hope that won’t hinder your investigation.”

“Naw, one of the perps confessed.”

“His mama must be proud.” Shaw offers. Root can’t stop giggling.

“As soon as we came in he was begging to confess.” Carter tells him.

“That should make things easier.” John suggests. “Did he say why they tried to assault the store?”

“It seems that one of the clerks had a roommate who took off with $10,000.00 worth of their pot.” Fusco explains. “Since they couldn’t find him, they decided to see if his roommate knew where it was. He’s been staying with his boyfriend, and they couldn’t find him so they decided to take him out at work.”

“Did the young man know anything about the drugs?” Finch asked.

“He says not.” Carter tells them. “He says he knew his roommate occasional indulged but never at the apartment and he knew nothing about the dealing or the stealing.”

“Well, I’m sure you’ll figure it out.” Finch sips his tea.

“Oh, he asked me to give this to you.” Carter hands John a sample book full of swatches of leather. Finch chokes slightly on his tea.

“Thank you.” John’s expression is completely blank. 

Shaw finishes snickering and sets down her coffee cup. “We should get going. I have to stop at the hardware store and pick up a pair of pliers.”

“Oh honey, I love it when you talk like that.” Root gushes.

“Do I want to know?” Fusco asks.

“No.” John and Harold chorus.

“Well, we should get back to work.” Carter announces. “See you around.”

“Good night, detectives.” Finch tells them as the others wave and call good night.

“Call us if you need us.” Root bends down and presses a surprising peck on Harold’s forehead. “You deserve to be happy.” She tells him. Finch stares at her in confusion.

“See you around.” Shaw tells Finch before bending down to whisper in John’s ear. “He won’t make the first move.” She hisses softly. “But, I bet if you start he’ll finish.” John blinks up at her. 

Shaw and Root wave at the men and walk away.

“Think they’ll finally get together?” Root asks Sameen.

“I hope so.” Shaw tells her. “Watching them pine over each other is getting boring.”


	5. Chapter 5

Neither of them seem to know quite what to say. Harold is doing that wide eyed confused face that John usually finds amusing. Finch finally gathers his wits and picks up his cup.

John watches silently as Harold finishes his tea, sets the cup down and wipes his lips on the napkin.

“Are you finished, Mr. Reese?” He asks politely, taking out his wallet to leave a tip for the waitress. 

John considers for a moment. “I’d like to make love with you.” He says finally.

Harold is back to wide eyed confusion. His mouth opens and closes a couple of times as he stares at John.

“Mr. Reese?” Finch finally manages to stammer out. John closes his eyes.

“You don’t have to feel obliged, Harold.” He tells the other man. Hoping that he hasn’t just destroyed their friendship. “I just…” He falls silent, unsure what to say next.

“I think I’d like that also.” Harold says quietly. John opens his eyes and stares at the other man. Harold is smiling sweetly at him. 

“What?” John rasps out, unable to believe his ears.

“I would like to make love with you, John.” Harold reaches across the table and lays a gentle hand over John’s.

There are two sorts of hotels in New York City where no one blinks when two men with no luggage but accompanied by a large dog show up out of the blue asking for a room. John’s pretty sure you could rent a hundred rooms in the low end fleabags for what Harold is paying for their suite at the Greenwich Hotel. He’s not sure why they need a 2 bedroom penthouse but he appreciates Harold’s need to make this special. 

John settles Bear in the downstairs bedroom and returns to find Harold standing in front of the large window in the sitting room, watching twilight fall over the Tribeca neighborhood. John moves to stand behind the smaller man, wrapping his arms around Harold’s waist and rubbing his cheek in Harold’s hair. He is relieved when Harold relaxes back against him, laying a warm hand over John’s. 

They stand there watching the lights come up. Content for the moment to just be with each other. John can’t resist pressing a soft kiss on Harold’s neck just above the collar of his shirt.

“It’s been awhile since I’ve been with a man.” Harold admits softly. “What do you like, John?”

“I don’t know.” John confesses. “I, I never dared imagine I could have this.”

Harold turns in his arms so he is facing John, reaching up to cup John’s cheek. John finds himself bending slightly so he can kiss Harold. The older man’s mouth opens beneath his. John can’t suppress his groan. The older man’s mouth is hot and sweet. Harold’s tongue duels with his own.

“Let’s go to bed, John.” Harold whispers when they break apart.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harold and John finally have sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long.

They undress in the opulent master bedroom. John feels oddly shy. It’s not the first time he and Harold have changed clothing around one another but the circumstances are so different. He is suddenly conscious of the scars his dangerous life have left on his body.

Harold doesn’t seem to mind. He has scars of his own. He smiles as they crawl into the king sized bed and settle in other’s arms.

“You’re very beautiful, John.” He says softly, pressing a kiss to John’s lips. “Would you like it if I explored you?” 

“Yeah.” John settles back on the mattress. Harold is beside him, propped up on one elbow with the help of a few pillows. The older man kisses him gently while his free hand trail’s over John’s shoulders and chest. Harold smiles at John’s gasp when he gently pinches John’s nipple. John thinks he might go insane from Harold’s teasing. Finch cheerfully spends ten minutes on John’s nipples despite John’s increasingly urgent moans.

John is rock hard by the time Harold’s fingers trail down to his groin.

“I wonder if there’s anything we could use.” Harold muses while running his fingers through the wiry hair on John’s pubes. 

John gives a helpless little whimper, before gasping, “One second.”

The bathroom yields an assortment of sample sized tubes and a box of condom. Thank god for fancy hotels. John franticly scoops up everything before running back to the bed and present them to Harold. The older man rewards him with a kiss. John settles back into bed while Harold is coating his fingers with the contents of one of the tubes.

John can’t hold back his groan. Harold’s hand are slick and sure. Gentle fingers tease the head of John’s cock, trail down his length and tickle his balls. Harold has seemingly limitless patience, happy to spend time delicately driving John insane.

“I’d like to suck you.” Harold announces, sounding thoughtful. “May I?”

John’s not particularly coherent, but Harold is able to successfully interpret his inarticulate noises as avid consent. 

It takes a little maneuvering, between his hip and his back, Harold cannot easily rearrange himself. A couple of extra pillow stuffed under John’s hips put him at a better angle. Harold settles himself between John’s legs and takes him in hand. 

The first lick is electric. John fists the sheets as Harold wraps a gentle hand around the base of John’s and swallows as much as he can manage. The part of John’s brain that is still working thinks he ought to be embarrassed by the inarticulate pleading noises that Harold is wringing out of him. Trained interrogators all over the world hadn’t been able to reduce him to this. However, it feels too good for him to care. Harold carefully cups John’s balls, rolling them before sliding a finger behind them to tease John’s anus.

“Yes,” John gasps. “More, I need more, please, Harold.” 

Harold smiles around John’s dick, adds a little more lube to his fingers and begins to probe in earnest. It’s the best thing John’s ever felt. He knew Harold was good at multitasking but this is beyond anything he ever imagined. He groans as Harold’s tongue teases the head of his cock while Harold’s fingers find John’s prostate. 

“Not going to last.” He rasps out. It feels so damn good. He can feel the pleasure building in his gut. Harold leaves off teasing and begins to suck in earnest and John is coming.

“God, Harold.” He gasps as Harold crawls up to kiss him. He can taste himself in Harold’s mouth. His hand reaches for Harold’s groin.

Between kisses Harold whispers encouragement to John. John finds a vial of lube and coats his fingers.

“That, uhh, that is very good, Mr. Reese.” Harold gasps as John takes him in hand.

“I think you can call me John.” Reese laughs softly. Harold is beautiful like this. His normal air of restrained propriety lost to his passion. John suspects he will never get tired of seeing this. He can only hope Harold will want to do this again.

“I’m close.” Harold manages to pull John’s head down so they can trade kisses.

To John’s delight, Harold gives a little whimper when he comes. John licks come off his fingers before kissing Harold again.

Harold calls Room Service before joining John in the shower. When they emerge wrapped in hotel robes, a fire is kindled in the fireplace, wine is cooling in an ice bucket and three covered plates are waiting.

One plate proves to hold a dish of Bear’s regular dog food. John fills a bowl with water places it on the floor of the kitchenette. He pours them both a glass of wine. Instead of eating at the table, Harold takes his plate and glass into the sitting area and settles on the sofa. John picks up his own food and follows.

The are quiet as they eat but John finds the silence comforting. He’s not sure exactly what he’s eating, some kind of ravioli stuffed with meat and squash, but it tastes great and the wine probably costs almost as much as the room.

When they finish, John takes the plates back to the kitchenette and comes back to cuddle on the sofa beside Finch.

“Want to give the soaker tub a go?” He suggests after a bit.

“Mmm,” Harold hums agreeably. “I’d like to do this again, if that’s agreeable to you.” He smiles at John.

“Yes.” John presses a kiss to Harold’s lips. “Anytime you want, Harold.”

“I should order those wedge pillows that Mr. MacLeod recommended.” Finch murmurs between kisses.

John considers Harold draped over one of those sex lounges upholstered in burgundy colored leather.

“Yeah, there was something I wanted to buy too.”


End file.
